


Choose a Name, be a Wife

by Jassanja



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canonical Gay Relationship, M/M, gapfiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Whenever straight people meet a gay couple all they want to know is who is taking it up the ass</i> ... there are ways to avoid that question from the front on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose a Name, be a Wife

**Author's Note:**

> A Gapfiller for Episode 4x12

"Why did you do that?" Ben asked later that night

"Did what?" Michael asked back.

"Introduce yourself as Novotny-Bruckner?"

"Because it felt like the right thing to do." Michael said, and then continued after a short pause, "Those women who use double names do it to prove that they are their own individuals, not owned by their husbands. I guess I need to do it to show that we do belong together."

"That's a sweet thing to say, my dear" Ben said, leaning over to kiss Michael.

'It also helps those straights to identify who's the bottom without having them to blush and ask 'Who's the wife?'"

"What?" Ben tried to ask between fits of laughter from Michaels second part of explanation.

"Come on, Ben, don't tell me you never noticed this," Michael continued, "whenever straight people meet a gay couple all they want to know is who is taking it up the ass. Unless they meet a case like us ..."

"You know some strange straight people, Michael!" Ben said, shaking his head

"I don't know them, but they know my mother!"

"That explains a lot!" Ben paused as Michael mockingly slapped is arm. "Anyway, why is it no question when we meet straight people?"

'I may not be the flaming queen Emmett is, but there is no question that a big manly man like you must be the top"

"Now, now, now, I have been known to let you top me..." Ben said mockingly.

"Oh no, we must not talk about the kinky things I do to you when you're tied to the bed with strangers - or friends for that matter!" Michael pressed a silencing finger to Ben's lips as he spoke.

Ben kissed them before he spoke again,"...and here I was thinking that tying people to the bed was the kinky thing."

"Not as kinky as having you on the bottom."

"Are you saying that I don't make a good wife?" Ben asked with faked hurt.

"You may be the cook in the family, but I am the wife, should the straights ever ask.'

"Duly noted!" Ben said, as he moved to pull Michael closer. "Now, Mister Novotny-Bruckner, what about showing me some of those kinky things you do when you have me all tied up?"


End file.
